witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady of the Lake (nymph)
The Lady of the Lake is worshipped by both the inhabitants of Murky Waters and the Vodyanoi with whom they grudgingly co-exist. She spends her time in a shallow, lily-pad filled covered inlet on Black Tern Island and can be consulted there on various matters relating to Destiny, her servants, quests for the Holy Grail and the relations between the locals. Even goddesses get lonely. It is tough being the object of adulation and reverence. While most locals will tell you that they love the Lady, they would never dream of actual physical contact with her. In this regard, Geralt has no such qualms and can generously provide companionship of the more mundane kind. To obtain the dialog option to romance her, Geralt must first speak to the Hermit after speaking to her and ask him about the grail. Failing to do so makes the romance option unavailable. To get the romance card, Geralt must first tell the Lady of the Lake that he [has] had "a revelation and wishes to embark on a mission". This will cause the Lady's hackles to go up and she'll stop him then and there (having only just told him that she takes a dim view of grail quests), but then the witcher says claims it was only "A jest..." ''and they continue their conversation. She gets around to the fact that it is lonely being a goddess and while she is fully aware that her subjects may lust for her, they would never dare act on those feelings. She tells the witcher that he should compliment her, so he does, in a fairly lame manner, which she is quick to point out. Finally he gets an inspiration and decides to compliment her ass, saying it puts others to shame. This amuses her greatly and they finally get to know each other better. If he persists with the quest "of paramount importance" conversation, and it does initially sound noble, the Lady knights him "Sir Bonehead" and dismisses him from her sight, none too fondly. Geralt can then still speak with her, he can even backtrack on the grail quest, but no sex. And she tells him so, saying ''"you know not how much you have lost". Associated quests * Ripples * Identity * The Heat of the Day Journal Entry : On an island in the middle of the lake I encountered a supernatural being known as the Lady of the Lake. She is a nymph or a vila. Both the inhabitants of the nearby villages and the monsters of the lake worship her. : The Lady appointed me her champion and gave me a 'silver sword'. Thus was I admitted into the ranks of the many noble knights who have served her over the centuries. The Lady predicted that the sword she gave me will prove important as I pursue my mission. : I left Murky Waters and returned to Vizima. I have a feeling the Lady of the Lake's domain was the only place where I might have found peace. What a pity. Her servants These are her more active servants, not mere worshippers, are the Fisher King and the Hermit. It is the Hermit's duty to the Lady to guard over the kurgens of the knights who died defending her honor. Video Gallery Image:People Lady of the Lake.png|The Lady's journal image Image:Romance Lady of the Lake.png|The Lady's sex card censored version is identical Image:People_Geralt_with_Lady.png|Geralt with the Lady of the Lake People Lady of the Lake full.png cs:Paní jezera (postava) de:Herrin des Sees es:Dama del Lago fr:Dame du Lac (PNJ) it:Signora del Lago (PNG) hu:A Tó Úrnője (számítógépes játék) pl:Pani Jeziora (gra) ru:Владычица Озера Category:Card mini-game Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter IV